


Shiro's Fuckation Week 2k18

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: The collection of Shiro getting fucked for his bday week. Tags will be added as the week goes on. Each chapter will have what's inside.





	Shiro's Fuckation Week 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> Day one is with gentle dom Keith.

Shiro moaned softly, biting his lip to try to quiet himself. Of course, Keith didn't appreciate that.

“Let me hear you, baby,” he cooed, hot breath against Shiro as he went down on him. “I won't fuck you unless you let me hear you.”

That caused a whimper. 

Shiro felt Keith’s tongue in him again, licking around and causing him to go insane. This time he didn't hold back. He moaned, loud and proud, hips bucking into Keith's face, though Keith's grip was strong. 

“That's my good boy.” 

Shiro huffed at him, loving and hating the priase because of the way his body reacted to it. He became more desperate. For Keith's tongue, for Keith’s dick, for Keith's touch. 

“Please, sir..” 

“Aw, does baby want to get fucked already? We've barely even started.” Fucking Keith. What a tease. 

“Sir, please. I've been good. I want… I  _ need _ you. Please.” Shiro looked up at him, showing just how wrecked he already was and how badly he wanted Keith in him. 

“Okay. Since you asked so nicely. And how could I say no to that face?” Keith moved from his spot between Shiro's thighs, first planting a sloppy kiss against his lips, which allowed Shiro to taste himself (something he found strangely erotic), and then beginning to undo his pants. “Did you want to suck me off at all? Or just get right to the fucking?” 

“Fuck me, please. I can suck you off later.” Shiro just wanted Keith now. Nothing mattered more than this. 

Keith said no more, making quick work with a condom and situating his hips, setting just the tip at Shiro's entrance. 

“Ready?” Keith always asked. It was one of the things Shiro loved about him. No matter how into their roles, or how fucked or worked up they both already were, Keith always asked. 

Shiro answered by taking Keith's face and kissing it, pulling him down and close. Keith entered him and they moaned into each other's mouth. This is what Shiro had been craving all day and to finally get it made him so happy, he could almost cry. He hadn't cried during sex since the first time after his time as the Champion. That time had been full of hesitancies, which was so unlike them. But this… this was just pure, unadulterated love between two people as they had sex. 

“I love you, Keith,” he said as Keith slowly fucked him. He felt Keith grin against his neck. 

“I love you, too, Takashi.” Keith pressed kisses into Shiro’s neck and shoulder. 

Sex between them, at least this time, was more than two bodies going at it. It was meaningful. Every move was to make them both feel good. Each kiss was an act of comfort for them both that they loved and were devoted to only each other. They were in love. They were two lost souls who had found each other and stayed together against all odds. 

Shiro cried as he climaxed, so filled with love for Keith. Keith followed not far after, gently biting Shiro's shoulder to stifle his groan as he went over the edge. 

They both panted, letting the sounds of their breath fill the room before Keith pulled out and disposed of the condom. Shiro pulled him back in for cuddles, ever the affectionate bottom. Keith pressed kisses all along Shiro's chest and neck up to his face and lips. Keith was so gentle with him when Shiro was like this. He understood that while sometimes he liked things rough, this was one of those times that things needed to be gentle and slow. That's what made him such a perfect Dom for Shiro. He always knew exactly what Shiro needed. And most of the time, all that was needed was Keith.


End file.
